


The Reveal a.k.a Theo has No Chill

by isurvivednycnotspace



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Relationship Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isurvivednycnotspace/pseuds/isurvivednycnotspace
Summary: “Why did you think this was the best course of action?”“A proposal would have hit the papers. I am hoping this wouldn't.”
Relationships: Harry Potter & Original Character(s), Harry Potter & Slytherin Students
Kudos: 26





	The Reveal a.k.a Theo has No Chill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anonymousmagpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousmagpie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Harry Potter and the Secrets of Vipers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848610) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> This is a fanfiction of Slytherin and Sarcasm by sunmoonandstars who has recently started writing it again under the pseud anonymousmagpie. To understand this, you will have to read the original series.  
> The second part of the 5th book in the series is:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721513/  
> Thank You.

_Harry_

He woke up after another restless night and cast a Tempus charm. It was 6:37. His Dursley habit of waking up early wasn't going anywhere. He walked into the bathroom, took a shower, brushed his teeth and walked out 10 minutes later. To pass his time he worked on his grimoire for some more time. Slowly, his roommates started waking up. Theo, he noticed, had a weird bounce in his steps and he was sure Blaise noticed that too.

When they reached the Great Hall, it was 8:30, packed with students, who were as always glaring at the Slytherins.

They sat down at their usual seats with Harry, Theo and Daphne with their backs to the wall and Pansy, Blaise and Draco across them. Theo, Harry noticed had a weird tension and he asked him about it. Theo was scribbling something on a piece of parchment and ignored his question. He tapped it with his wand and it flew over to Hermione.

Harry raised as eyebrow and Theo replied, “Just asking her to come over.” The first brow was now joined by the other.

Hermione looked up after reading the paper and nodded. She looked at Neville, whispered something in his ear which shocked him and left him there to join the Slytherins.

Hermione crossed the Great Hall, attracting a lot of attention while she did so and sat between Theo and Daphne. She wished everyone a good morning, including the Seventh Years and the Third Years who were sitting near them. The Seventh Years liked her because of her intelligence and learning ability and the Third Years worshipped her because she could perform Transfiguration extremely easily.

Whispers sprang up in the silent Great Hall. Harry could see, Jules and Ronald whispering angrily to each other. Justin was looking at them questioningly and Harry just tilted his head, beckoning him to come over.

At this gesture, Neville and Justin also came over, with Justin sitting between Draco and Blaise, and Neville between Harry and Daphne. Luna also floated over and sat between Blaise and Pansy.

There was a brief lull in the whispers before the murmurings became louder. The newcomers greeted everyone around them enthusiastically and started to talk normally, as if this was a daily occurrence.

Soon, Harry turned to Theo to ask why he started this when he noticed something that made his composure drop for a few moments.

Theo, tapped his cheek for some inane reason and Hermione apparently understanding the gesture, leaned forward to kiss him when he turned his head and kissed her on the lips. They started snogging.

The Great Hall fell silent.

It had to, if course.

Theo Nott, son of a supposed Death Eater and a Dark Wizard, was snogging a Muggleborn. The most prominent Muggleborn and the Brightest Witch of Her Age.

Harry was looking at them in fascination and saw all his friends doing the same. His Vipers were half-astonished, half-awkward and half-laughing. Hestia rested her head on Adrian's shoulder and was laughing loudly.

The Great Hall's murmurings came to an all-time high. Harry's eyebrows had disappeared into his hairline.

Just then Hermione and Theo broke off and they looked kind of dazedly at each other. Hermione looked around her first and blushed to the roots of her hair. Theo saw her looking red and turned around to see everyone staring at him. He cleared his throat and said, “What were we talking about?”

Harry unable to formulate an answer looked at his friends who were also speechless. Luna, of course had an answer. She turned around to give Blaise what seemed to be the best snog of his life.

A few seconds passed by, when Justin turned to Draco and said, “I am not doing that.”

Harry has to try very hard to not laugh with everyone at this. He then asks Theo what compelled him to do this. Theo replies, “Firstly, Hermione is my girlfriend and she doesn't deserve a guy who will only be with her if they sneak around. Secondly, I heard that Cormac Mclaggen was going to ask her out and I had to tell everyone that she is in no need for suitors.”

Hermione who was slowly deflating from the red on her face flushed again. Harry has to ask, “Why did you think this was the best course of action?”

“A proposal would have hit the papers. I am hoping this wouldn't.”

A look at his face confirmed he was joking but, the look on people's faces who did not know him was hilarious.

“We’ll be late for Potions if we don't leave now, so?” Neville finally spoke up, looking a bit out of it.

They all got up to leave when Hestia stopped them to thank Theo and Hermione for this wonderful breakfast entertainment.

When they reached the entrance hall, Hermione smacked Theo at the back of his head and said, “Sometimes you are as dramatic as a peacock.”

At this everyone turned towards Draco blushed at the reference.

They were the first to arrive at the door of the Potions’ classroom. Harry couldn't wait for the rest of the day.


End file.
